


Dark Reunion; Heavenly Betrayal

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:19:28
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Finally everyone was going to see their true power and that they held only loyalty and love for each other, not Humanity, Heaven or even God.The world and Heaven was going to burn at their feet, together they would see to it...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Hey guys, yes amazingly I have had time for a new posting and this one is amazingly complete...wow...I am so proud of myself!  
>  I am soooo sorry for being MIA but the trips were born early April and life has been crazy insane.
> 
> Thank you to all who reads this and for all of you guys’ continued support on this site, you don’t know how much it means to me. Thank you all!

  
Author's notes: Okay this story was born out of the conversation between Lucifer and Michael in the cemetery just before Dean interrupted them.  
I haven't seen any/only a few of these kinds of stories so I thought what the hell, I am gonna put it out there and see who likes it.  
It is set somewhere in the middle of season 5, somewhere at the end of the season.  
Please read and review and tell me what you think, if I have time there might be a second chapter but until then I am marking it as complete and if you guys haven't already figured it out I love the devil as he is portrayed in SPN.  
The characters are, Michael, Lucifer and Dean.  


* * *

x

x

 

Dean watched in disgust as Michael moved closer, satisfied and self- assured smirk across his face.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Dean was badly beaten and pinned against a wall by Michael’s angel mojo or that it would probably hurt like hell, Dean would have happily punched that smug smile right off of the Archangel’s face but as it was Dean was finished.

Everything Dean lived for, the one person he loved and fought for, who was his entire life was forcefully taken away from him only a few days ago.

 

"So, Dean..." Michael’s tone was deceptively soft, "...what is your answer?"

 

Dean glared hatefully at the Angel as he came to stand right in front of him.

 

"Yes, you sorry son of a bitch, I’ll do it! Yes because your brother..." and Dean coughed blood as he spat out the word brother, "...took the only thing that ever mattered to me when he forced Sam to say yes. So yes because it will be just as good as being dead."

 

Michael felt the sense of victory sweep over him as he looked at the mortal, his vessel, trapped against the wall, defeated, the tears across his face turning red as it mixed with the blood against his cheeks.

Millennia of planning, of hoping and now after everything they are coming to the end. Finally he will get what he, they, have wanted for so long.

 

Michael was brought out of his thoughts by Dean’s weak growl of, "What are you waiting for, an invitation? You’ve got what you wanted so just do it already."

 

"I don’t need one Dean as you have already yielded to me. You just gave me the one thing that will bring all my plans to completion." Michael told Dean as he moved even closer to the human.

"Do not worry Dean, I assure you that you will see your Sammy again very soon because just like when Lucifer claimed his true vessel, expelling Sam’s soul to Heaven so will yours when I take your body as my own."

 

"Save the speech and just fuckin’ get it over with." Dean wheezed out breathlessly.

Dean was tired and now with the knowledge that he would see his brother again Dean just wanted it all to be over.

 

"As you wish Dean and thank you." Michael said, sounding like he actually meant it as he put the flat of his palm against Dean’s forehead and the next moment there was a blinding white light as Michael’s grace flowed into Dean’s body, light pouring out through Dean’s mouth, eyes and noise as Dean’s soul was being expelled and Michael merged with his true vessel. The temporary vessel that he had possessed slowly disintegrating into nothingness.

It only took a few seconds for Michael to invade Dean’s mind and body, gaining complete control before he slowly crumpled to his hands and knees as Michael adjusted to his new form.

Michael was only vaguely aware of another presence appearing in the room only a few feet away from him.

When Michael finally lifted his head he smiled softly, instantly locking dark emerald eyes with the deep forest hazel of the other.

 

"Lucifer..." Michael whispered softly but the brunette heard him none the less.

 

"So Dean finally said yes" Lucifer said, eyes roaming over Michael’s body which was now entirely healed from the wounds that were inflicted on it while Dean was still present.

 

"He said yes." Michael confirmed, getting up with the finesse that only an Archangel could possess.

 

Before Michael even knew what was happening two strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a tight embrace as warm lips crushed down on his, kissing him with need and hunger that only millennia apart could produce.

Michael returned the kiss with just as much love, need and lust as he possessed, something that you would not expect from and Angel of the Lord.

It was as if they were trying to devour one another as their mouths moved together sinfully.

 

"Finally" Lucifer breathed against Michael’s lips when they slowly parted, not breaking their embrace.

"Missed you so much, Angel."

 

"And I you, my Love. Never thought that we’d be together again." Michael whispered, sadness in his voice.

 

They just stared at each other, feeling like time had stopped before Michael dragged Lucifer back for another passionate kiss that made them both groan as their lips and tongues slid together and that’s when Michael felt Lucifer’s pitch black wings fold around him, pulling them even closer against each other then they already were.

Michael sighed in pleasure at being held so tightly in the embrace of his lover.

 

"I can not believe that your plans worked, Michael. Can’t believe that you really did all that, gave up everything just for me." Lucifer whispered in awe against his lover’s neck.

 

"I know. It took longer then I thought but it worked and nobody, not Heaven, Hell or even God ever suspected what I as doing, why I gave the orders I gave or why I didn’t do more to stop the Apocalypse.

It took me millennia to free you from that damn cage in Hell, millennia of careful planning and manipulation of Heaven but you are finally free again and we are together once more." Michael told him running his fingers against Lucifer’s cheek into his long brown hair coming to rest at the nape of his lover’s neck.

"I did it all for you Lucifer, my Lightbringer because I love you and I am yours just like you are mine."

 

"And God, what about Him? Are you still loyal to Him?" Lucifer carefully asked, staring into those deep, almost jade green orbs and shivered as he saw the barely contained power behind them, power that has equally matched Lucifer’s for eons, power that he could feel pulsing through the body in his arms.

A body that belonged to him in every way imaginable just as he belongs to it in heart and soul since the beginning of all creation.

 

"NO!" Michael growled, his eyes flashing dangerously in anger.

"God lost my love, my loyalty the moment He forced me to ban you from Heaven and lock you in the cage and for that I will never forgive Him.

My love and loyalty belongs to you and only you, always. God and Heaven hold no power over me anymore."

 

Michael’s words made Lucifer smile, not a sneer but a true smile before he kissed Michael once again. This time the kiss wasn’t power and possession but soft and gentle, transferring all the love and happiness Lucifer felt into it.

 

"So Angel, what now?" asked Lucifer as the kiss finally broke smiling at Michael’s whine of protest.

 

“Now...now we take this world and make it ours like it was intended. We show God, his Angels and all of Human creation who and what we truly are." Michael answered with a sardonic smile, the darkness surrounding his grace that flowed through him bonding him and Lucifer even closer.

 

Lucifer could feel the sudden change in his mate, sensing the shift from Archangel to powerful Fallen as dark power engulfed his lover, his eternal consort and soon to be co-ruler of Hell.

Lucifer could only watch in complete awe as Michael’s wings unfolded from behind him and in an instant turned from a blinding pure golden white to a shattering midnight blue with faint traces of silver amongst the gleaming feathers.

 

"Are you sure, after the world burns there is no going back?" Lucifer wanted to know softly, letting his lover know that if he wanted out that this was his last chance but the response from his bonded made Lucifer at ease.

 

"Then let it end, let it burn!" Michael answered darkly, his smile matching that of his dark lover as his now darkened wings, a true sign of his betrayal to Heaven, of his love and bond to the Dark Lord, The Prince of Hell, wrapped around himself and Lucifer and the wings he had around Michael as the newly Fallen Angel whispered, "Let the world burn, I don’t care and when you finally claim the thrown of Heaven I’ll be right by your side." as he pulled Lucifer closer, sealing their mouths together into a lust filled kiss to seal his promise.

 

Finally everyone was going to see their true power and that they held only loyalty and love for each other, not Humanity, Heaven or even God.

The world and Heaven was going to burn at their feet, together they would see to it...

 

 

The End.


End file.
